Lust
by tmschmitt
Summary: A/U: Time placement around the 1920's? A young Sara has feeling for a older Gil. Will love take hold or will fate have a different out come? This is my first angsty story but it will be a happy one; eventually. Comments, criticism, thoughts always welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is my first angst kind of fic and it is A/U. It will be a happy one eventually and it is rated M for reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please feel free to comment, good or bad. I like the constructive criticism. **

**A/N: Remember live life to the fullest and never sweat the small stuff. Also, many thanks and lots of love to loyal reviewers and readers like you. Thank you all. :-)**

**P.S.**

**Remember to tip your writers and beta's. (Sorry, I really couldn't help myself…lol.)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She spotted him from the patio, out by her father's garden; his left hand held the notebook open while his pencil moving rapidly. He has been working for her family for two years now; her family owned a vineyard close to Napa Valley. She had lusted after him almost the moment she had met him; she wouldn't dare call it love.

He was very well built. Thick curly brown hair, broad shoulders, wide chest, big hands, his legs were muscular, his voice always brought warmth and goose bumps broke out over all over her body. But his eyes, oh hell his eyes, were memorizing by themselves. So many emotions were shown in those eyes whether he knew it or not. She decided today would be the day that she received her first kiss and it would be from him. She walked quietly towards him.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lips on his before he knew what was happening. His hands went to her hips as she stood in front of him. Her lips were soft and warm. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, asking for entrance to the moist cavern. She automatically responded and opened for him.

Their kiss was soft and slow. Tongues tangoed and battled for dominance. His taste was unique, so unlike what she had heard from other girls. He tasted like peppermints and one of her grandfather's cigars. He pulled her close enough to straddle his lap and that's when she felt his erection. Warmth spread through her body and she knew it was almost automatic for a man to respond this way. But it did give her a sense of pride, knowing that she was the one to create it.

A crash from the house startled the two and he drew back, as if coming to the realization of who she was and with a tad too much power, he pushed her away from him. It was too late though. Sara had felt his arms around her, the warmth his body produced, and his erection pressing against her. He stared at her for a few seconds; almost as if he couldn't believe it was her. Sara tried for a second kiss only to be rebuffed by him.

"It's you."

Sara wondered who he thought he was out here kissing.

"Sara you shouldn't just go around kissing men without being asked." His voice was cold and firm.

"I only wanted to kiss you." Sara's voice held confusion and sadness.

"Well, I don't want to kiss you."

"But Gil…"

"No, Sara. I don't want any sort of intimacy from you." His words cut her to the core as his eyes were taking in her full form from top to bottom sliced her even deeper. "You are a child. Why don't you go away and grow up."

"But, Gil..." He laughed.

"Sara, do you really think I'd be attracted to a girl like you. You're still a child and I only date ladies." She could feel her eyes begin to sting but refused to shed a tear.

"A child you say?" She scoffed and folded her arms under her breast; only to make them seem fuller. "I am eighteen now. I am a woman."

"Just go away." He waved his hand in a dismissal and turned back to his work. How rude.

"No, I deserve an answer from you." Sara knew it would only humiliate her more by staying to hear his answer. Her pride got the better and her feet refused to let her run away.

"I am a man who is looking for a woman who knows how to fulfill a man's needs, not a girl with no concept of how to be with a man. I haven't got the time to teach what should already be known." His harsh words stung, but she still stood firm staring at him.

"Sara, with time you'll mature. Learn how to act in a public setting and around the opposite sex." His voice sounded smug to her. She still stood firm, refusing to acknowledge his revolting attitude towards her. This was not the man she had grown to be fond of.

"Both your father and grandfather would string me up by my toes if I touched you. I don't want to have to marry a girl like you for heaven's sake."

"Marry me? I only wanted a kiss from you." Sara couldn't believe her ears. Why would they have to marry over a simple kiss?

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, Sara." Gil shifted uncomfortably. "You get to travel, see the sights in Italy, Rome and Spain. My life is here, finishing school, working at your family's vineyard and settling down with a woman." He raked his hand through his curly hair. "This isn't a good idea being seen together alone under any circumstances."

"Are you sure that's all it is? Or could it possibly be that I'm nothing like your Miss Kessler?" Sara could no longer keep the bitterness or hurt out of her voice. "She is only a year older than I am, Gil."

"Perhaps in years, Sara, but physically…" Gil shut his eyes and a small smile formed on his lips by the image of her.

Sara knew she didn't fit his image of the woman he wanted to court or marry. She could feel herself grow hot with embarrassment but still refused to move. He opened his eyes and saw her cheeks were already stained with red.

"Sara," He controlled his voice, "You have an opportunity of a life time. Take advantage of it and see what the world has to offer. I am already spoken for, my future is here working for the vineyard. It would be impossible to gain any respect in this business if I were to court you. They would always question how I got the position. I will not have it!" He stood with his back to her. "Someday a young man will catch your eyes and you'll forget I ever existed."

Sara's tears finally fell down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them.

"I don't think I'll ever forget you Gil." She turned away, so they were now back to back. "I am sorry that I ever bothered you." She took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me." Sara tugged on her skirt as she tried to move away with what little dignity she had left. As luck would have it; she stepped on the hem of her skirt and fell at his feet.

Gil's strong arms reached for her, his touch burned against the skin he touched.

"Don't!" She jerked away from him and left him in the garden, not stopping until she was inside the house and safely in her room. Sara decided it would be better if she stayed locked in her room, that way she did not see him or his precious Miss Kessler before she left. How could she still lust after a man who rejected her and insulted her time and time again was a very confusing and annoying concept.

Two weeks later, she left for her adventure. She first started to learn the wine business at her family's home in Italy and met many wonderful people in her first couple weeks away.

In all the years she was away, he never left her mind. His words still stung and ate away at her. He'd dismissed her because of his ego and her looks. That's what is all boiled down to, but all in all she did need to grow up in many ways, both physically and emotionally. He'd pushed her to change her appearance and better educate herself in more ways than most women would even think about really.

Sara was determined that the lanky, scrawny teen who had left California would return more of a woman and in control of her future. She finished school in Rome and spent time enjoying her time. Soon it would be time to go home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews. No need to worry, I will be continuing Wild Differences, but it is slow going. My mind doesn't seem to follow my train of thought and goes off on its own. (Just like Carnival). For that I am truly sorry but I will reclaim my rightful train of thought. I hope you will enjoy this story, just the same. It will be a happy one but it has its ups and downs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your kind and wonderful reviews. For some unknown reason my computer isn't letting me respond to anything on . I can't even leave reviews of my own, so please don't think I'm ignoring you because I would not do that. I have replied to almost every one of my reviews in the past, so now I'll have to write it in my author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. ****"Thank you ALL very much."**** I hope you have a great day/night.**

**A/N 2: I also neglected to mention my betas on this one; Wander52 (Wanda) and Twisted Puppy (Kelly). Thank you both very much, I am truly thankful for having such wonderful people as friends and beta's. **

**Tami**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

In the last years, she'd grown into her body. Being over five foot nine with average breasts, a slim waist and of course her long shapely legs; usually left her towering over some men. She had come to find out most men didn't like the fact that she could look them in the eye.

She accepted her fate and embraced her family traits, using the years away to mold herself into a woman with power and a position. She remained quiet, yet knowledgeable remembering most of the people who had judged her at first sight in the years before she left California.

Tonight she should have been nervous, yet she felt calm and confident standing there. Her gown was the newest style, fitted her body like a second skin to maximize her assets. It was hunter green and set off her skin tone, her chocolate brown eyes and her curly brown hair. She made her rounds socializing with the people who had judged her at first sight years before and now enjoying their startled faces when she finally introduced herself. The lanky, scrawny girl with straight hair had blossomed and transformed while away.

Sara scanned the guests as they entered her town house. She smiled politely and greeted them with hospitality, grace and a barely concealed lack of respect. She knew most of them only came to get a good look at the girl, now woman, who had inherited a very prosperous winery, wealth, and power from her parents. Now at thirty she was by far one of the wealthiest and most powerful of women in the state of California. She knew her life would carry on once she took care of several old wounds that still festered.

She remembered the last conversation her grandfather and her had before he passed. His final words…

"_Sara, I know you think you love Gil. But honey, he isn't the man for you. He has a purpose in this line of business, that is why we took him in and are training him for it and that is all he'll ever be good for. For that he'll need a certain kind of wife." _

_She was shocked by his accusation and hurt by his words. Were her emotions written all over her face? Could anyone who looked at her know how she felt?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about grandfather." She did not want to admit it, especially in front of him._

"_Your feelings will fade with the distance and over time you'll be able to continue on your journey through life. He will take care of all the promotional and political aspects of the business." _

"_Does he know where his future lies through the company? Does he consent to these terms?" Sara couldn't believe Gil would willingly accept this, for it didn't fit his persona at all. She watched her grandfather shrug his shoulder._

"_He will with time. He's still young and thinks he can take the harshness of life alone. A few years working will teach him that there are treasures that lie ahead in the world and working behind a desk is nothing of importance. People generally like him and want to trust him. He will grow accustomed to power and he'll come around." He nodded unknowingly with agreement with himself. "And you my dear will control and learn it all. So you will be able to protect your investments without depending on anyone else that might have a different agenda, with your money and power."_

"_Is that how you see the future for me grandfather?"_

"_It is. You will be a very well known woman and not many girls will have the same advantages you have. Make the most of what we give to you, make men respect you and your opinions and you'll make us all very proud." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Make something for yourself and don't spend your life deferring to a man." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You're better than that and meant for bigger things one day." _

"_I understand, I think." His body shook with laughter and his eyes held a sparkle. _

"_Maybe one day soon you'll understand it fully. You'll realize knowledge is power and with money backing it up, you can make your own decisions and not be judged as harshly." _

His words of wisdom and advice were truly inspirational to her. She used the time wisely, collecting bits of information, on people who worked for her family, and their scandals. She found out quickly who had money trouble, whose marriages were crumbling around them and who had mistresses, on the side, regardless the condition of their marriages.

Sara was taught long ago not to get trapped into a marriage. She had followed her grandfather's advice and wouldn't defer to any man. Having the financial status her family possessed, it was enough to tempt any man into false promises and lies with his eyes set on an easy life.

Sara planned to grab the bull by the horns and rule like her grandfather had made sure she knew how. He also had made sure she knew the little detail, tidbits, and wrong doings of each person on the board…just in case. Sara looked around and took it all in. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her to take one false step. They were in for a long wait because tonight she refused to give them any ammo.

Sara was starting to get bored and her cheeks ached from all the smiling and socializing. This wasn't her cup of tea but she really didn't have a choice. Gil still hadn't showed just yet. He would most likely make his entrance with a very attractive woman who adored him and clung to him; like a bee to honey.

She was surprised to find out that in the last ten years he had not married, but there were bets and gossip about which blonde or brunette woman he'd choose to marry. Just then the door opened, Gil walked in with a small, blonde haired, blue eyed girl; she couldn't have been more than twenty and she wore a deep red gown.

Sara wanted to roll her eyes at the faux pas. He denied her a simple kiss and here he is flaunting his trophy whore? His eyes met her; she saw he was a little shocked by her appearance. He looked good enough to eat, wearing a tailored charcoal suit and the cut was perfection.

"Gil, it's been years. How have you been?" Sara said in a clear voice; loud enough for anyone within hearing distance would hear it. She didn't give him time to answer and moved on to his companion. "Hello, I'm Sara Sidle and you are?" she extended her hand to the blonde.

"This is Sofia Curtis," Gil answered for his date, while staring at Sara.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Curtis." Sara smiled noticing Gil had not even bothered looking at his date yet.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Miss Sidle. I have heard many stories from Gil about you…" Sofia blushed and stopped talking.

"I understand and it's perfectly normal, since I've been away for so long." Sara still smiled and wondered if Gil had told of her the embarrassing incident in the gardens. "I'm sure everyone is anxious to get to know me again and since I'll be staying here in California throughout the wine season; I'm sure we'll become fast friends."

"Thank you," Sofia answered a little unsure of what to do and looked from Gil to Sara.

"With you and Gil being engaged and him being one of our top employees and a dear friend to my family, we are sure to see each other often enough." Sara watched a look of surprise cross both of their faces. "I take it you didn't know I'd be staying to run the winery and business?" She stopped a waiter that came within reach, handed Gil and Sofia each a glass and took one for herself. "A toast," She lifted the glass. "To old and new acquaintances and of course to your upcoming wedding."

"We're not betrothed, Sara. Sofia and I hardly know each other. She came along with me as a personal favor." His expression and tone were warning and she wanted to laugh at him and embarrass him as much as he had her. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh dear me, forgive my bluntness. The gossip mill has been running amuck. I do apologize." Sara watched as Gil's eyes take her in from head to toe, then she leaned in towards Sofia. "I guess you'll have to try harder to win him over." Sara really wanted to say was 'What do you think of me now?' but she just stood there silently and with all the confidence in the world.

"Sofia, I do believe I seen your cousin, why don't you go say hello and I'll be along shortly." Gil wanted to get Sara along to speak with her. He never would have believed this strong beautiful woman was little Sara. Sofia looked up at him with anger in her eyes; being dismissed wasn't appreciated at all but, she walked away.

Gil waited until she was out of ear shot.

"You have aged nicely, Sara." He tipped his wine glass and gazed over the crowd. Sara laughed.

"Why thank you Gil. Time has been pretty kind to you too."

"So are you back…for good then? No more trips over seas to check on things?" He tried so hard to keep his voice calm but the bitterness in his words came through. Sara smiled her Sidle smile.

"I enjoyed my time there very much. I'll keep in touch on my business there and it was most educational."

"Apparently…it also seems someone taught you how to behave in a public setting." How dare he bring that up! She would not let him taunt her; this was about her, damn it.

"I think the time I've spent away has allowed me to mature and had allowed me to grow into the woman most people never realized was on the inside trying to come out." She watched him take in her words and nearly smiled when he straightened his posture as if she'd grabbed his ass. Time to go for it. "Isn't that what you said to me the last time we met, that I needed to behave in public and grow up?"

"That…that was a long time ago, Sara. You were but a child and throwing yourself at me wasn't the action expected from any girl." He tried to keep his cool with her.

"Especially one who wasn't very attractive and couldn't further your career the way you wanted."

"I never…" he started, but she cut him off quick.

"Gil, you told me that you wanted a different kind of woman. I'm smart enough to put the pieces together. I can't further your future any farther than the vineyard but someone with the right family name will." Gil sighed and dropped his head. She was right; he had basically told her off.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It wouldn't have been proper to kiss you, you were too young and your family would not have approved."

"And of course, you were such a gentleman?" Her tone was cold and bitterness crept in.

"No…I admit I could have handled it better."

"When you…finally realized who I was?"

"I thought you were just a girl trying to sneak a kiss in the garden. I thought you were a maid or the help, how was I to know who you really were."

It was a laughable excuse and they both knew it.

"It doesn't matter now. I've grown up, seen the world for what it has to offer a woman and experienced different cultures." She dropped her voice low. "I will not be throwing myself at you now or in the future, so your status will be intact." Sara looked around at her guest and took Gil's arm. "I have other guests to mingle with, so I'll escort you to your date." Gil was about to open his mouth to deny her accusations when he felt her pass him off to Sofia.

"I'm sorry I've kept your date away longer than expected." She turned to walk away and looked back over her shoulder. "I do hope you enjoy yourselves," she looked at Sofia. "We'll get together for lunch one day soon." With that she disappeared through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, never will…but one can dream and imagine. lol. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments, it really means a lot to me. It still isn't letting me post or reply to your reviews, I would love to reply back to each one of you personally and for that I am sorry. (I hope to have it fixed soon) I hope you have a great day/night and Thank you all again.**

**A/N2: To my beta on this chapter, Wanda, I thank you very much. I would be a mess if not for you. Beta's totally Rock! P.S. If there are any mistakes, they are mine and mine alone. lol. **

**Lust Chapter 3**

Sara thought by seeing him, a small part of her attraction for him would vanish, but the harsh reality was worse than expected. He was tall and broader than he was twelve years ago. His hair was now greyer in spots, but still curly. His smile still made her knees weak and her body hum with need. Then his eyes, oh his eyes were still as blue as she had remembered. Her feelings came back tenfold.

She shed her gown and hung it up to get cleaned and then locked her door. She walked over towards her dresser and lifted out her most prized possession, she had it made in France. Not bothering getting her nightgown out, and looking at the sanded, polished and cured wood, she pulled the sheets down and slipped into bed, thinking of Gil.

Her right hand mimicked the motion with her dildo, as she thrust it into her moistened core. All she could think of was Gil hovering above, pounding into her, both of them searching for release together. She pinched her nipple with her free hand and could feel her climax approaching. His name was soft on her lips as she finally pulled her toy away from her wetness, cleaned it and tucked it away safely.

*************************************************

Sara sat at the head of the table, as the board members gathered around. _"All of them men, ha! They better get used to me." _Sara thinks beforeshe spotted Gil, in his pin-striped suite and it cut to perfection; molding to his body perfectly.

"I want to thank you gentlemen for coming to this meeting on such short notice. My grandfather built this business from the ground up and he had big dreams for the future." Sara shifted though her folder and took out a few piece of paper. "I will be formally conducting an audit on each one of your departments." She paused listening to the collective gasps from around the table.

"Is that really necessary?" Ethan's voice noticeable rough; no doubt due to his excessive smoking.

"Yes it is." She passed around a few sheets of paper displaying the profits that should have been accessible but were nowhere to be found. "We have been losing money and I want to know where it is." She looked at everyone's faces and sighed with frustration. "Someone has been taking money from **my company** and I will find out who it is. If anyone would like to bring something to my attention or speak with me," Sara looked at her watch. "I'll be in my office until eight tonight after that…well it'll be too late. Good day gentlemen." She gathered her things and left the conference room.

What a way to start your Monday, first your car refuses to start, and then your dress isn't ironed correctly and now… A knock interrupted Sara from her thoughts and paper work.

"Come in!" Her voice was distant even to her own ears.

"Sara?" Gil came through her office door. "I'd like to talk with you, if you have a few minutes to spare." She could only nodded and point to a seat. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Is there something wrong? Would you like to talk about the person responsible for pilfering? Or is there…" Sara was all about business and he had to stop her before he forgot why he came here in the first place.

"No, everything is fine in my department. All my books are kept up to date." He shifted in his seat and looked around her office. It was so much like her grandfather kept it but you noticed the little differences; soft, splashes of color and a feminine touch. "This is more personal, than business."

Sara couldn't believe her ears. Gil, wanting to talk about something personal. She put down her pen and folded her hands together.

"That would be fine but as you can see this is a place of business." Her voice was smooth and not a hint of pleasure. "If you wish to discuss anything personal, might I suggest you come by my place after eight tomorrow night?" Sara looked up at the clock and noticed the time was getting away from her.

"I…" He didn't know what to do.

"I really don't have time to dilly-dally around here." She packed up her paperwork, notebooks, and folders. "I have a full work load as you can plainly see and tomorrow you might now think it was that important to talk about." Sara loved watching him squirm and fidget. "So if you would, please show yourself out." She grabbed up her things and walked out of her office; head held high and this time she didn't land at his feet.

*************************************************************

Gil was dumbstruck by her bluntness. He didn't know whether to kiss her or spank her. Oh how the years went by and how she had grown into this confident, strong, brilliant, and stunning woman. She'd turned into a very attractive woman with curves in all the right places and the brains to match him in every aspect.

Yes, his job was probably in trouble. The ad campaign wasn't nearly going as well as they had hoped. He wished she'd just fire him already or he will just have to quit. Never has he forgotten the girl he'd hurt so much and by her actions…neither has she. Several job offers came to him while Sara was away, but seeing her only made his decision that much easier; giving him the time to pursue her fully and take what he was meant to have in the first place; **Sara.**

She was stunning the other night, a vision of beauty and poise. Now he still sat down at her desk sporting a full erection, wondering what it would take to get her alone, to kiss and touch her; until he couldn't take it anymore. He knew she probably wouldn't take kindly to his attention and fall willingly into his arms. But he had almost driven himself mad wondering who had touched her while she was away all these years, how she responded and if he was still on her mind.

She was his boss now and the sight of her made him like a horny teenager crazed with lust. How dare she make him feel this unbalanced. Never in all his thirty five years has he been this confused and sexually frustrated; not even with Heather.

He couldn't deny her anything…anymore. If she were to ever find out that all she had to do was ask something of him, he would do it without hesitation or remorse. He was way in over his head and would surely drown, but what a lovely way to go. Tomorrow would be another day closer to his 'appointment' time with her. Dread, anticipation, excitement were all forming in his belly.

************************************************************

Her butler showed him into her study and offered him a glass of house wine; instead of the customary brandy. The liquid had a smooth taste, full body and an aroma to make one's mouth water.

"What do you need to talk about, Gil?" Sara came into the room with her jacket off and he could almost see through her thin white blouse. She looked like she was getting ready to go out. "As you can see I'm in a bit of a hurry," She looked at the grandfather clock as it struck eight thirty. "And as of now, I'm officially late." She sat down behind her grandfather's old desk and waited for him to start talking.

"I've actually come to apologize for all the hurt that I have caused you; both past and present. We both know that you still have yet to forgive me for my rude behavior and for that…" Sara laughed and cut Gil off.

"I'm not mad at you, Gil." She sighed. "You did what was best for you and for that I alone I cannot blame you." She un-buttoned the top two buttons on her blouse, knowing it would distract him and loving every minute of his torture.

"Yes, you could have handled it a lot better but it's in the past and I personally would like to move forward." Gil couldn't have agreed more but her presence was very distracting. She sat perched on the edge of the desk now. "So I'll accept your apology. I would like to thank you for stopping by. I believe this conversation is over unless you still have something else on your mind?" Oh, he had plenty on his mind indeed, as his gaze traveled up her long shapely legs.

"It would seem the gossip mill is working overtime and contrary to all the talk…Sofia is not my fiancée. She is a sister of a friend of mine who decided to take pity an old man and be his escort for the evening and that's all."

"And this is imperative to me…how?" Her posture was all business but a light curl of her lips showed she was amused by his discomfort.

"I have hoped we could try to find a certain level of friendship be…" Sara couldn't talk it any longer and laughed.

"A friendship, Gil? Is that what you really want from me or do you think it will save your job to sleep with the boss?" His mouth hung open by her bluntness.

"I…I didn't mean… well that is…"

"What is it?"

"Damn it Sara! If you would stop talking for a minute maybe I could get a word in edge wise." He ran his hand through his now messy head of curls. "I'm attracted to you and I would like…" Sara cut him off right there.

"Oh, so now that I've grown up and I am worthy of your attention and your time." Gil was getting frustrated by her accusations but it did seem that way. He shifted again to make room for his erection; seeing how it was now hard as steel.

"I did not say that, though it could possibly be taken that way seeing how we haven't spoken for many years…and…"

"No we haven't." She stated. "I believe your cock has done all the talking."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and comments. I hope you still continue to enjoy. Thanks to my beta for a wonderful job. **

**Lust Chapter 4**

She did it to him again. So brazen and beautiful; she was not his shy innocent dear anymore. He pulled his jacket closer to hide his bulge and looked at her.

"Does my language offend you? Should I have said dick, penis or erection perhaps? Men do come up with the strangest names to call ones appendage sometimes."

"Sara, your language doesn't offend me…I"

"Good, because so many years away from home have given me knowledge and as you know knowledge is power. I am not an innocent girl anymore. I am a woman who does not shy away from sex or any part of a **man's** body." She sat with her spine straight and an aura of confidence surrounded her.

She could tell by his body that he was both uncomfortable and curious at her actions. Though it was morally wrong, she loved every minute of it; soaked it up like her body soaked up the European sun.

"Have you had many lovers, Sara?" He didn't want her to answer that question but it was eating him up inside; knowing that another had had her before. Sara shook her head.

"That isn't the kind of question a woman should answer and a man should never ask. It would be like going to a whore house and asking the woman pleasing you if she's had many lovers…well clients." She was right and he knew it, damn her.

"That brings us to another question that I shouldn't ask, but I am going to." He took a deep breath. "Will you to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Sara knew this was coming; by the way he was looking at her, but thought it would've taken him much longer to approach it.

"That Gil is up to you and how you answer my question." She watched him register her and give a nod. "What kind of dinner is it exactly? Is it a boss and her employee talking strategy? A couple of friends, catching up on what has happened in their lives? Or would this be more of a plan to seduce me into your bed? If we were to be totally honest that is what you want…is it not?" His mouth hung open at her bold accusation. "I forgot my so called place. I'm supposed to be a meek, shy, woman and not ask for anything and take what I am merely given." He stopped her ranting.

"Is that…" His voice was hoarse and he tried to clear it. "Is that what you want from me, Sara?" But it did no good. She smiled at him.

"I do to a certain extent but I don't think you'd be…"

"Tell me what you want from me and you might be surprised to find that I am more than willing." He calmly stated as his heart jumped to his throat and pounded rapidly.

"For many years I have been introduce and shown in great detail that…" She paused to take a good look at him. His eyes were wide, his breath was quicker and he no longer hid his erection from her. "Gil, you don't know what you're asking and more than likely you'd not be willing to accept it."

What in the hell was she talking about? Of course he'd accept fucking her. Just thinking about her below him, touching him, moaning his name…Shit! He had to get it under control or he'd lose it before he used it. A knock on the door interrupted them. Her butler came in with a tray of crackers and cheese along with her favorite bottle of wine.

"Thank you, Harold." Sara said with a smile.

"You're welcome Miss Sidle. Will there be anything else?"

"No that will be all for this evening. Go home to your wife and children and enjoy this evening, Harold."

"Yes ma'am." Harold closed the study door quietly behind him and they were once again left alone.

"Is it the idea of sleeping with me you seek, so you'll be able to tell your buddies that you slept with your boss? Or is it more of a relationship you seek?"

"I want to get to know you, Sara. You are smart, beautiful and any man would be a fool not to want the pleasure of you company and…"

"I have to tell you Gil. I'm more for the conventional type of relationships myself. You know we'll have one another; not so much as companions but more so as in solely fulfilling each other's needs, wants and desires?" He was officially dumbstruck now. She was offering merely sex, an affair of sorts. No! This would not do.

"Tell me what you want then, explain it all to me."

"First of all, I don't want to marry anyone for another five to fifteen years."

"Why?" He could not stop the question from escaping his mouth.

"Why should I marry? I don't need a man to take care me or my financial needs; I can do that on my own. I have a healthy business to run. If anything, I only need a man as an escort once in a while. I am no longer intimidated about being un-escorted at a party or certain proper function."

"I have to admit you surprise me, Sara." His voice was calm but the undertone in it made her stiffen.

"This way I will not have to worry about my husband getting bored and having an affair behind my back."

"But if you and your…" He waved his hand as if somehow looking for the proper word to explain.

"I believe the word you are looking for is male companion."

"Yes…a companion." He said it with such distaste that is made her giddy. "Are not married then it would free the both of you to see whoever you wanted and whenever you wanted." He had to have her backed into a corner now but when he looked at her she just smiled.

"Any man that I choose for this specific encounter will see me exclusively for the duration of our deal."

"You sound as if you've done this before." She just raised her eyebrow and he shifted again. "Don't you consider that restraining…to an extent?"

"I'm worth it." Sara said quietly but with seriousness he has never seen from her.

"Alright then…what's next?" He couldn't help but watch as she stroked and played with the pen in her hand. What would it be like to have her hands enclose around his cock, slowly pumping and touching until the brink of ecstasy.

"He will have to have his own money. I refuse to pay a man for any reason. If we have a date, I expect him to take responsibilities for the evening." She held his gaze and smirked at him. "If I wanted a man to leach off of me, I could have brought a few, home with me, from Europe."

"So among you requirements he must have his own money and be for your use and yours alone?" He watched her tongue sneak out and wet her lips.

"Precisely!"

"And what would he get out this little tryst."

"He would get the pleasure of my company, attentions of course." As she spoke, he leaned forward.

"Define your meaning?" His tone was huskier than he wanted it to be and his arousal was evident to both of them.

"I mean sex and certain explorations that may be un-lady like to some." Her voice held a playful tone.

"So you want a lover who is rich and monogamous." Sara shook her head at Gil.

"I never said I wanted a lover, Gil. I want a partner to satisfy both of our sexual needs and releases. A lover defines making love; it comes with certain intimacies, responsibilities and emotions. I want a man without long term emotions involved." She watched his face as he scrunched up.

"Sara, what you are suggesting is not what a woman does or how she thinks. I don't know what they taught you while were away but..." She laughed at him.

"A woman in love does not, but I am hardly a woman in love. A woman who has the power and money can have sex with whoever is willing without thinking of her reputation; just like so many men I've met in my life."

"If you go through life with that kind of attitude, you'll end up alone and die alone."

"If I end up dying alone it'll be by my own choosing."

"What kind of life is that for a woman?"

"A woman…you say, Gil. What if it were a man saying all that I just said to you? Would you question him like you do me? I believe you wouldn't." she watched him absorb her words and continued. "I am in a point in my life where I can support myself, make my own decisions and I could care less what others think of me and my life."

"No, you're wrong in so many ways Sara. One day you'll find a man who will sweep you off your feet. You'll fall deeply and madly in love with him. You'll wonder why you've wasted so much time being so hard headed and set in your new found ways." Sara laughed at what he said. He didn't know what was so amusing in the first place.

"I'll be sure you are the first to know if and when that happens." She decided to move forward with her plans. Sara stood up and walked to stand in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This is semi-smut, nothing too big just yet. And remember, never give up. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they are such a pleasure to read and always make me smile. You all are great. Thank you. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta on this one, Wanda.**

**Lust Chapter 5**

Only when she knelt in between his legs, did he seem to snap out of daydream.

"Sara, wha…" He didn't dare utter another word. She slowly un-buttoned her blouse, one tiny button at a time; the anticipation was killing him. She was taking way too long but the emotions crossing his face were well worth the slow torture building between her thighs. She risked a glance between his thighs; he was also overly aroused. When she finally unbuttoned the last button, she pulled it off her shoulders and let it drop behind her.

Her breast were covered in a turquoise scrap of lace as she stayed between his legs; never breaking eye contact. She leaned forward, moving her hands to his chest, skimming the buttons of his shirt. Gil cautiously raised his hand and trailed a path down her neck to her shoulder.

Her skin was warm and soft.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered, putting both hand on her waist and pulling her up to straddle his lap. She felt his lips lightly flutter across, stopping at her breasts and his lips boldly pulled at her nipple; while his fingers worked the other one.

With a tug, he swallowed her nipple, flicking the pebbled nub back and forth with his tongue. Sara gasped and balanced herself better and grabbed at his crotch. He was hard, as she had seen earlier, hot, thick and throbbing in her hand; even with his clothes still on.

With every pull he made on her breasts, she stroked and squeezed his cock. He tasted her skin and her nipples; to him she tasted like heaven. Her breasts were high and fit his hands perfectly.

"Let me have you Sara." He said breathlessly, as he tore his mouth away from her breasts, but only for a moment.

He bit down firmly on her right nipple and his hand mimicked the same, with his finger and thumb, on her left. Sara came, a small moan leaving her lips as she felt her release trickle down her thighs.

"How?" Was the only word she could think of while her climax began to wane.

"I don't care." His hands still cupped her breasts, playing with their perfection.

"Anyway I want." She whispered, rubbing him harder and faster through his slacks.

"Sara, don't!" He sucked in a breath "You'll make me come."

She leaned forward, close to his ear.

"That's the idea." She whispered and sucked on his ear lobe.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," He stiffened and release seeped through his slacks, making a wet spot noticeable for all to see. "What the fuck, Sara! We aren't a couple of kids fooling around here, couldn't we have made it to the bedroom for crying out loud."

Gil could tell she wasn't listening to him as he watched her dress. Sara knew he was watching her clasp her bra and slowly button up her blouse; as she straighten herself up.

"That was a nice preview of what could be expected in the future." She didn't dare try to kiss him once, he noticed. "If you can agree to my terms and the little arrangement I have offered."

She stood there looking him in the eyes wanting him to make a move. She wanted him to swipe her desk clean, throw her on it and fuck her till she could no longer walk; let alone think right. He had to be the one to take initiative this time, but he just sat there. She promised herself she would do no more to entice him, if he wanted it he would have to start it. She sat back down behind her desk and collected paperwork she was going to start going though tonight.

He watched her sort and collect papers on her desk, like nothing happened and his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Damn it, Sara, don't you get it? I want more than a quick lay. I'm offering a relationship here." Gil said. Sara started laughing at him.

"I don't want a relationship, Gil. I want sex without emotions. If I wanted more than sex from anyone, I would have started with slow passionate kisses and nibbled all over your body."

"So you don't like kissing then?" He was confused and that's right where she wanted him to be.

"I enjoy kissing very much, but I find it somewhat more intimate than the act of sex itself." Sara sighed. "What does it say about you when you didn't even try to kiss me either?" She went back to her paperwork.

Gil didn't know what to say, so he stood up and straightened out his clothing. What could he say really? She was right, he didn't try to initiate a kiss, but to his defense, she did catch him off guard.

"It's getting later than I expected and I have to be up early tomorrow. You should probably go now." She waved her hand at the door and didn't bother looking up from the mounds of paperwork.

He slowly walked away, not bothering with the fact that his slacks were damp. He turned the handle on the door and her voice stopped him cold.

"So do you agree with this?" He had turned around and stared at her. His mind didn't comprehend what she was asking him.

"What?" His voice held the confusion he was feeling.

"Do you agree with the terms of our arrangement, Gil?" Her voice was as plain as if nothing happened, how she could be so detached in all this was beyond him.

"No, Sara, we don't have anything." She watched his shoulder slump and him shake his head. "I don't know this woman you claim to be." She laughed sadly.

"How could you? I've been away for far too long and surely you would expect me to grow and mature into my own person." She tried to keep her emotions in check and not let him get to her.

"I have always wanted you to mature and grow into a strong woman; I just didn't expect you to be so cruel and heartless." She stiffened at his harsh words; yet again he had hurt her. No, she would not let him get away with this at all.

"I suppose, I was to fall at your feet and swoon over you; like I once had when I was a girl." She stood up. "Or perhaps I was supposed to grasp at any attention or affection you throw my way; like a stray begging for scraps?"

"I was making an offer out of honesty." He shrugged. "I wanted us to start off by getting to know one another better."

"We know each other well enough to know we are attracted to one another." Sara laughed. "I know you want me and now there are terms you would have to deal with in order to have me." _My terms._ "What you have to think about and decide is if you want me on my terms or not at all." He watched her half bent over her desk, trying to pass herself off as being menacing, but failing. Her blouse still wasn't buttoned all the way and he could make out the shadow of her breasts.

"If you expect me to approve of your little arrangement then you are sadly mistaken. I do not nor do I believe I will ever agree with this." He scowled and his features darkened.

"Grow up, Gil. Look around you for once. Women are gaining more and more power in businesses, money and decision making. It's a new world and women who have rightfully fought for their independence will not apologize for it." She was very proud of the accomplishment women have worked so hard to achieve.

"You call propositions a man for sex…independence? What a laugh." He slammed the door behind him.

She knew it was the start of something, but she didn't know what.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews/comments. They are such a pleasure to read and it means a lot. This story will be about 9-10 chapters (short story). I would have posted sooner but ff was having troubles. **

**Thanks to my beta, Wanda, for doing such a great job. **

**Lust Chapter 6**

Gil drove home overwhelmed by her actions. His thoughts kept returning to her time after time. The way she had looked at him and laughed; he knew her hurt was deeper than he ever thought it to be. She was beautiful when she was enraged, whether in the throes of climax or when she knew she was desired.

Knowing that Sara had money and power made her more desirable to men; especially the ones who were looking for an easy way in life. Gil knew he had worked hard all his life and to have a younger man looking for an easy way out just pissed him off. She was his and he'd claim her yet, sooner or later.

Now to get Sara over her silly notions of independence and obvious tasteless sexually endeavors, he thought. Why was she only looking for a good time, without emotions? She had some good points about having money and power, but still he wouldn't take what little she wanted to give, he wanted it all. His mind and heart wasn't willing to take her without all the strings attached.

He now realized he wanted emotions and the attachment that came with a real relationship. It was definitely going to be a very hard week to get through. Would she take it out on him and make his life a living hell for turning her down so directly. Damn it what was he going to do? He had to make up his mind before all his hard work went to hell.

He wanted to get married; wanted one based on trust, love and friendship. One only Sara could fulfill now. But how was he going to make her realize that **he** was what she needed.

**********************************************************

Sara sat behind the desk in her office, going over the files and bill for the previous month's sales and noticed a small highlighted area over the funds in distributing. She picked up her phone and called the manager, who ran the billing department, and told him to bring along more files and himself directly to her office. As she waited there, she replayed the night that Gil came over. The look on his face when he climaxed through his slacks was something she wouldn't forget, a look of total bliss and shock.

It was a beautiful thing to hold the power of one man in the palm of your hand. Just knowing that she was the one person to bring him to the edge and give him that pleasure was very thrilling. He was larger and slightly thicker than she remembered in her youth. Then again, being eighteen at the time and only having it press into the softness of your belly was totally different than molding your hand around it.

Sara had a few lovers in the past but nothing at all compared to the thought or fantasy of Gil Grissom. How would he be? What would he taste like? She could only imagine.

"Miss Sidle?" A knock at her door brought her back from to the here and now.

"Come in." Her voice was hoarse from thinking about what the future held with Gil, so she cleared her throat a few times.

Conrad Ecklie, from the billing department, walked through her door, with files upon files in hand.

"Please have a seat." Sara said to him and pointed to one of the seats in front of her desk. "We have a lot to discuss about these files and certain procedures I expect everyone to follow." She watched him nod hesitantly.

The files and notes were scattered everywhere after a while. They had been going over it for hours and still he pleaded to her that he knew nothing about the missing money. He gave her names of everyone who worked in his department and those who had quit in the past.

She looked up at her clock on the wall and saw it was already half past eight and told him to go home; letting him know that it was going to be an early day tomorrow. It would take weeks for her to sort this jumbled mess out. That is if she was lucky.

*************************************************************

A week and a half went by before she had gotten all the paper work sorted out. A young man, by the name of Hank Pettigrew, had swindled several thousand dollars out from under direct personnel. Hank was removed from company grounds and sent directly to jail for holding until his upcoming trial. Ecklie was put on supervision for his incompetence and not remembering the importance of keeping a watchful eye on those who worked under him. She needed release, a break and only one man could do that: Gil!

Sara quickly jotted down a note, put it in an envelope and wrote his name across the front. To make sure he would see it, she put it on his desk, certain he would find it before quitting time the next day.

Gil walked into his office the following morning and noticed a note with his name written formally across the front of the front of it. He scowled and opened it.

_Gilbert,_

_I know it has been close to two weeks since our last conversation and I apologize to you, for the lack of "friendship, on my part." I have been very busy and preoccupied with work and unworthy circumstances that I will not be bringing up again._

_I wanted to know if you've changed your mind about our debate. If by chance you have, please come by my home around nine tonight, for further discussion. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sara_

******************************************************************

Gil had read and reread the note to make sure he was not mistaken about the content. His lips quirked into a smile. She had contacted him upon continuing their little talk about her silly ideas. This would be his chance to show her that being in an idiotic, unconventional relationship that only includes sex and no emotion, only leads to nothingness.

An emptiness which he himself has been trying his best to exclude for a long time…well, ever since dismissing her from his life that long ago day in the garden. Her youthful face was red and blotchy, while her eyes moist with tears waiting to be released; until they finally fell. How his heart ached to tell her the truth, but it wasn't the time or place to do so. Yes, tonight would be the night for all to be revealed.

Sara looked up at the clock and noticed the time was eight forty-five. She had fifteen minutes until she knew her answer. Was Gil going to show? Or was he going to reject her like he did the last time? He would be a fool if he did so.

Gil waited until the last minute to knock on her door. It didn't feel right to be at her home this late in the evening. He didn't want people to call Sara a whore or worse; it just wasn't right. He knocked firmly and waited in anticipation for the door to open.

Sara heard the knock at the door and jumped at the sound. It was nine o'clock sharp. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves; this was it, the time was finally here.

Gil was shocked to see Sara answer the door herself and in a robe, no less. As if she read his mind.

"I gave the staff the evening off. It's better that my staff doesn't know the going ons behind my personal business. Wouldn't you say?" she asked him. Business! Is that what she thought this was, was business? He thought.

Sara didn't wait for Gil to answer her, but led him up the stairs to her bedroom. He was still in shock about the destination, but briefly looked at the room. It was nothing like any ladies rooms he has ever been in before, and he had been in quite a few. The furniture was made from cherry and the rich and dark wood made the room have more of a neutral feel and made it very cozy.

"So do we have an agreement on our arrangement?" Sara asked him, her voice husky and low. Gil finally turned towards her and looked her over. She was so beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing and *sighs* never will.**

**A/N: Thank you all, you're great. I think I fixed my cp to reply to all my reviews again, hooray. Lol. **

**Warning: Smut on the way. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Lust Chapter 7**

"If you mean by this silly notion, being independent and free of emotions and commitments towards one another solely for the purpose of sexual fulfillment; then I say, sure, why the hell not." He tried to keep his voice calm and firm. By the look in her eyes, she didn't believe a word he said.

Sara sat down on the bed, making sure to adjust her robe so it covered most of her body. Gil sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, next to the bed. It was hard; considering he had a very painful erection and never before had he masturbated so much. Hell, just seeing her long and sleek legs, imagining them wrapped around his waist made him throb with want.

"Alright then…strip." Sara's nerves were tingling with anticipation, while she toyed with her robe's belt. This was the moment of truth, the moment she'd been waiting for; Gil (Gilbert) Grissom naked in her bedroom.

Gil watched a swift flicker of emotions cross her face. He was relieved that the last emotion he saw was excitement; he knew that emotion all too well.

He draped his jacket over the chair and began to unbutton his dress shirt. His eyes were focused on Sara's form.

"Poor, Gil. All frustrated by little old me." He heard her voice while draping his dress shirt across his jacket. He turned around and Sara stood up.

She was excited beyond all measure and undid her belt. The robe pooled at her feet as Sara stood naked before him, unashamed of her body and very pleased by his reaction.

Gil's mouth went dry, he tried to swallow and couldn't. His gaze rolled over her from head to toe, while his fingers stopped on his belt. Sara stood before him and undid her hair. Her long strands settled around her bare shoulders. She was indeed a beautiful sight, tall and slim with soft skin that seemed to glow, with an aurora that was almost ethereal.

Her breasts were perfect and her nipples hardened beyond belief under his gaze. Her body was slim, her long legs, toned and nicely shaped. Her thatch of hair covering her core was the same color as her hair trimmed to a neat patch of curls, and he could swear it gleamed with moisture already. He suddenly wanted to explore her body with his, until his own body gave in to exhaustion. From the gleam in her eyes, she almost read his mind.

"You are so beautiful, Sara." He blurted without really thinking. "May I touch you?" His voice was deeper than before and she glanced down, seeing a very promising erection stand out from his body.

"If you'd like too." Sara said as she reached for his hands and brought them up to cup her breasts. "What do you want to do to me, Gil? Tonight you're the one in charge." By the way she was smiling at him, it was more of a dare than anything else; something he was more than willing to take advantage of.

His hands moved from her breasts to the nest of curls between her thighs. Gil could hardly think, as his fingers descended down her body, finding that she was indeed ready, so moist and the heat coming from her body was undeniably hot.

"God, Sara, you're so hot and already wet for me." She wanted to laugh at his obvious assessment. Of course she was wet and ready; this is what she's been wanting for a very long time and now her fantasy was becoming reality. His fingers stroked her folds and slipped into her core.

He ran his finger inside her one more time before taking a step back. He couldn't help but bring his fingers up to his nose and inhale her fragrance, and then he wiped her lips with her own essence. Sara knew what he was about to do and she already told him no kissing. Kissing, was to her, sometimes more intimate than sex itself. He moved his mouth to hers to swipe it clean. They battled over each unique taste of her, until the need for air became necessary. He did it a second time, Sara, was finally kissing him in a way that no other woman had ever done. He had got his kiss that she was so set in not giving until now and he wanted more.

He wanted to show her through his kisses that he truly was sorry for the past and in all honesty, he really did love her.

"Get on to the bed." His voice was husky and hoarse from the taste still lingering in his mouth and looking at her naked form.

Sara hid her smile as she climbed onto her bed. She lay on her back and made sure she could see his every move.

Gil was captured by the sight of her, as he fumbled with his slacks. Naked, with her legs parted, she gave him a wonderful view. Her pink moistened folds, glistening in the soft light, beckoning him to taste her nectar and savor every drop of dew she had to give.

Sara watched his chest heave and his nostrils flare. He looked like a raging bull waiting to be let loose in a china shop. She trailed her hands around her breasts, tempting and teasing him every step of the way, tweaking and pulling at her hardened nipples; a moan of pleasure escaped her parted lips.

He knew she was trying to kill him. Why else would she be teasing him in this manner? Temping him within an inch of his sanity?

"Stop!" His words were harsher than intended, but she did do as she was told.

One hand lay still on her breast and the other only inches from penetrating her dampened core. He was the one in charge tonight and she would let him have his way; at least this one time.

She watched as he kicked off his black loafers as he pushed his slacks and boxers down his legs in one swift motion. He was utterly perfect; the only word that came to her mind seemed to fit him.

His bronzed body firm, yet with a softness that comes with age. His nipples like copper pennies against his firm chest, his thick arms and neck, powerful legs and the masterpiece between his legs was inspiring to her indeed. So thick and long; the angry purple head glistened with a droplet waiting to be licked off. How would he taste?

"You are so beautiful, Sara." He crawled up on the bed until he was face to face with her and settled his body between her legs. Sara's legs fell open more and they connected as well as a puzzle. "I was so wrong all those years ago." He captured her lips with his and it was returned with enthusiasm as his hands molded around her, touching her all over, cupping her breasts.

It was a tough choice to leave her mouth, but he longed to explore and taste her entire body.

Her nipples hardened as his mouth was getting closer. She wanted his mouth on her, sucking and making up for lost time they could've had together. His cock throbbed, when he finally reached his desired spot; for now.

Sara groaned when she felt the head of his erection, sliding against her folds in a slow delicious movement that would have anyone begging. But she refused to beg anyone for anything, ever again.

Her groan of approval was all the encouragement he needed. The thought of rushing their first time was very displeasing to him, though he doubted he could wait any longer. So the tasting of her very essence would have to wait until next time. He rocked his hips lightly and had to stop for a few seconds to keep from losing it all at her entrance. She was so hot and tight, forming a moist tunnel for him to thrust into. He closed his mouth over her nipple and pushed completely inside, at the same time.

Sara let out a sigh and shifted to accommodate them both better. She watched his every move until her eyes finally closed when he entered her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but my imagination. **

**A/N: This chapter is shorter and I'm sorry. Only two left, enjoy. This is a continuance of the smut, just a little. **

**Lust Chapter 8**

Sara moved her hips upward to take him deeper and her sigh of angst when he'd pulled back, drove him on.

Gil sat back, taking her thighs in his hands and gently pushed her legs higher, sliding deeper into her heat. He could feel her moisten more, by the friction they were creating, and giving him the invitation to harden his thrusts, but he still kept his pace firm and steady.

Sara kept verbally urging him for more, wanting him to use her.

"Faster! Go deeper! Harder, Gil!" Still his pace did not waver.

Sara came with a loud groan when his fingers touched and danced along her clit. Her body shuddered around him, clasping his cock in a death grip, pulsing like the very beat of her heart before releasing him.

Gil came, with her name softly on his lips, when her muscles relaxed.

He knew he couldn't collapse on top of her, but his arms strained to hold his weight, after such an intense climax.

Finally, he withdrew from her and she felt the warm rush of his seed dripping down between the crevice of her ass. He lowered her leg carefully and eased to her side, trying to catch his breath.

"My God, Sara!" Gil was breathing raggedly, as he pulled her towards his chest. She felt so right in his arms. He didn't want to let her go and wouldn't if he had his way.

"Do you feel better, Gil?" Sara said with half a smile, while her hand was making circles on his chest.

"Honestly?" Gil asked. Sara nodded slowly, willing him to continue. "I could die a happy man tonight." He answered, as he hugged her tightly and lay quietly, basking in the warmth and after glow.

Gil wasn't sure what to do next besides holding her, but Sara's leaving him and pulling another robe from her closet wasn't it. Sara closed the door to her bathroom and he relaxed against the headboard on the bed. When she returned, it was apparent that their time was over.

"Would you like some wine while you get dressed?" she asked him, as her tone left no room for disputes.

"No." Gil said. "What I'd like is for you to come back to bed with me for a while." He held out his arms for an invitation.

Sara walked towards him and stopped just out of his reach.

"You have a beautiful cock, Gil. Long, thick and just as I thought it would be after all these years." He reached for her again. "Do you remember how hard you got while we kissed in the garden?" Sara asked, as she moved to her vanity and looked in the mirror at him. "I knew, in that moment, you'd be well endowed."

He watched as she started to brush her hair.

"It's getting late. If I'm not mistaken we both have to be at work tomorrow, quite early."

"It looks as if I'm being dismissed then?" He mumbled under his breath, as he started to dress, fumbling along the way. Sara kept eye contact with him in the mirror. His body was most impressive and she ached for him even now, though she wouldn't let him know it.

"So this is it? No cuddling or kissing? No talking about the future?" He asked, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm such a fool, Sara and I am sorry about my immaturity when I was younger."

She watched his eyes, only seeing honesty in them, but her heart refused to give in.

She stood up and walked to him.

"I'm not really the cuddling type." She answered. She was calm, but her heart was breaking all over again. "Come on and I'll walk you out."

He followed her down the hall and down the stairs. His mind and heart couldn't wrap themselves around what had just happened. He slipped on his jacket at the door and she stood there watching his every move.

"Can I see you again? Possibly…earlier than tonight?" He tried to smile, but it did no good. Sara sighed.

"I don't think it would work, Gil." He just stared at her in disbelief. "You're just too…sweet for me."

"Sweet? Just what the hell does that mean? I thought you wanted me to make love to you?" Sara laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything about being made love to. I gave you free reign to do what **you** wanted to…to me. Do you not have an adventurous side? Do you not want to explore? "

"Of course I do. What do you think…that I'd just walk in here and go all possessive on you like a Neanderthal?" He watched Sara's eyes sparkle with desire and something else.

"I wanted you to **fuck me** until I came and then continue to fuck me again. But I can see that it is not in your nature in the bedroom; only in words." Sara reached up and pulled his mouth to hers for a feather light kiss. "Good-bye, Gil." Sara mumbled against his lips and pulled back.

She held the door open for him, the chilly air making her nipples harden into the peaks he had suckled earlier. Desire flowed through him again, wanting to take her into his arms and fuck her relentlessly.

"This isn't over, Sara, not by a long shot. It's just the beginning." His voice sounded rough and laced with desire.

"No, I'm afraid it's not. You had the chance I'd given you, and I'm not interested. I hope you drive safely and see you tomorrow at work." Sara shut the door, blocking off the hurt she felt by saying those things to him.

He couldn't help but feel…well for better use of the words, **used**. Is this how his previous lovers felt when he grew tired of them and broke it off before anything serious could come to be? Ever since that damn kiss in the garden, Sara had brought on emotions unknown to him and he had compared that one kiss to every single woman he had dated.

She was so innocent, but that kiss had told him that she had fire and spunk buried deep down, waiting to be released and molded into something more. He was such a fool, but she was his; even if she didn't know it yet. There was time to think of a plan, and see it turn slowly in motion.

Sara walked back to her room, thinking of their short time together. It was so very sad. Oh, how she wanted him to take charge and be demanding; not loving like he had been, that only made her decision harder. She smiled, despite the few tears that fell down her cheeks. She would give him a second chance, but not tell him. It would be up to him, if he truly wanted her or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the comments and reviews. I hope I've gotten around to replying back to all of you, if not then I'm sorry. **

**Lust Chapter 9 **

Sara waited several weeks for Gil to make a move. Any move, but none came. To her that meant he didn't have the balls to take the bull by the horns. Yes, she was disappointed in him and in the night they shared together. She wanted so much more, all he did was suckle on her nipples, and what he called make love to her! It was all on his side. She never got a chance to explore him or fondle him, until he begged for her to either stop or let him have his release.

Gil maintained a good work face in front of others, as well as Sara. Every time he walked past her, stood near her or was even in the same room with her; his body reacted. She excited him beyond words, captivated his heart and soul and her allure kept him wanting more…no, needing more. When he would see her, he would nod politely and move on; saying little or nothing. Speaking would get him into trouble at the moment and he knew it.

_Damn it to hell!_ She wanted him to lose control, rip her clothes off, take what he wanted without hesitation, satisfy her, but his lust had gone unanswered for so long that it had turned to ashes. Instead, he was a very capable, but dull lover with no creativity between the sheets. Sure most women would be honored and love the thoughtful, tender touches he gave and the smooth purposeful strokes.

Sara wanted more. She wanted to explore every inch of his body. Suck on his glorious cock, tease him mercilessly, and wait for him to explode. Just to taste him, then lick him clean. Sara dare not suggest it when she found him to be so plain. What would he think of her then? Maybe not the cold hearted-bitch she had set out to accomplish, but instead an immoral wanton woman, set on new sexual experiences and pleasures.

Europe had given her more of an education than any city in America. In Italy, at her family's vineyard, she had learned the art about sucking a man's cock and holding back his climax until she was ready to give him that satisfaction. The many different sexual positions and how to achieve the ultimate orgasm; in said position.

Gil was tormenting himself being in close proximity of her. Sara's smell and her presences drew him near; like a moth to a flame. He just had to wait for the perfect time to pounce on her and prove to her that she was his and he didn't give up that easily.

A bed wasn't the only place to fuck someone, oh no. Early morning, at the vineyard, the dew coating each plant, looked like diamonds sparkling in the morning light was inspiring. The cool wine cellars, in the hot afternoon sun, were perfect for a quickie.

Once Sara broke from her innocence, she wasn't shy about her needs or wants. Every man she had been with was experienced and had his own personal fetish. Nicholas had been her first not to mention the one blessed taking her virginity. He was her height, his tanned skin from working outdoors and he made sure she knew he didn't want to get involved, but would teach her certain aspects of sexual arts.

He encouraged her to be bold and explore herself fully; while he watched. He always played with her breast and said the breast of a woman was the link of her sexuality. How he would sometimes take a bottle of wine and pour some over her chest, squeeze her breasts together and fuck her that way. Telling her to suck on the head of his cock and trying her best to keep up with the steady motion of his thrusts.

Gil was worried when a meeting was called and noted most of the board had frowns on their faces. It wasn't all bad, tonight was the last night Sara was going to be in her office after hours for their completed reports to be handed in. She was proficient at what she did, he'd give her that. So tonight was going to be the night, his last chance to put his plan in action; tonight she was going to know she was **his**.

There was Phillip in France, who was tall and slim and had enough money and influence as she did. They were an even match, but neither wanted a commitment to each other; so it worked out well. He was a man who truly liked going down on a woman and expressing himself as such. Using his fingers to mimic what his lips and tongue did each time.

Gil looked up at the clock and it was time to set out for Sara. His plan would work; she had already told him in not so many words what she wanted, right? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, of course it would work. It had too and with that he was out the door.

Then there was Ian, from Scotland; the first of her lovers that took her ass. He was a careful and skilled lover in that area. Always explaining on how every inch of the human body was a key to ones sexuality; there by opening up a whole new level of lust, need and passion from her.

Alexander was next, introducing her to the fine arts of BDSM. He'd learned her limits and tolerance quickly. He would blindfold and bound her hands often and when she misbehaved…the discipline would be well worth her acting up. Sometimes Alex would tie her hands behind her back and have her suck on his cock. Maybe he'd blindfold her, put on nipple clamps and touch every part of her body until she thought she would die. _Ha!_ What would Gil think of her if he only knew?

Gil pulled up the office and noticed most of the staff was already gone for the weekend. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating rapidly. Would she rebuff him or enjoy it? He nodded at a few stragglers, the security guards, and then headed towards her office.

Leo would tie her up from the rafters, spank her ass until it was a lovely shade of red, and always fuck her from behind; never face to face. His erection reached deeper than Alex's and he would always pinch and spank her as he rode her hard.

Every man showed her that sex was different and she never thought it was wrong. The lifestyle in Europe was much more acceptable and people tended to keep things private; as they were meant to be.

Only Sara longed for Gil to come to her and ravish her beyond all imagination. Her problem was that she had conjured up a lover that no man, not even Gil himself, could measure up to. Since that first kiss in the garden, when she felt his erection pressing into her belly, she knew he had triggered something deep inside her. For years Sara had searched for another man, any man that created the same reaction, only to come up empty handed; no other man could replace him and doubted anyone could now. She sighed and returned to her paperwork. A knock at her door startled her.

"Come in." Her voice was firm.

Her door opened and Gil walked through. She let her guard down after seeing it was him. Looking at his face she could tell he was suffering from fatigue, it made her want to get up from her desk and comfort him, but she stayed seated; knowing she would go to him if she moved.

"What do you need Gil? As you can see, I've got a lot to do tonight." Keeping up her snobbish ways was her only defense.

"A second chance," he said while resting his hip on the corner of her desk. He reached into his jacket and tossed a sealed envelope in front of her. He was watched her breathing become faster, her chest heaving and she even squirmed a time or two.

He was way to close, how easy would it be to reach out and grab him. Tell him that she did want him, her breasts were heavy with the need of his touch and her core was warming and tingling. Sara pressed her thighs together, still under the desk, but it made the need so much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Hardcore action and smut on the way. Major kinkiness ahead. Okay, last chance to turn back. You've been warned. Please proceed with caution. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, never will. I am not responsible for any rapid eye movement, heart racing, loss of breath or any loss of bodily functions. *get your fans ready people***

**A/N: I know a lot of you are sad that this is ending but I hope I've done it justice. I could have broken this into another chapter but that would have left a cliffhanger and I know we don't like that. lol. If you've enjoyed it, then my work is done. Remember I'm not good at endings so please, please…be kind to your writer. Lol. ****"ALWAYS APPRECIATE YOUR BETA'S****", I know I do and I have been blessed with two great ones. (Wanda and Kelly) Thank you, Wanda, for your incredible hard work on this. I do appreciate you!**

**Lust Chapter 10**

"Why should I give you another chance? What are you trying to prove and to whom?" She caught a look on his face, one she hasn't seen before. He moved fast, quicker than she imagined he could. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her tight to mold their bodies together, his erection pressing against her ass.

"I'm tired of proving everything to everyone. I'm just taking what I want now."

"You had your chance as I've explained." She was almost panting now, as one hand squeezed her breast while his other one dropped to the hem of her skirt, lifting it slowly inch by inch. "We've been here before, Gil and let's be honest with ourselves, it wasn't productive enough." He laughed harshly in her ear.

"No, it wasn't, but that was the plan. For me to fail your little test so you can push me away like I did to you so long ago." He cupped her now wet sex. "I told you I was and am sorry. How much longer do I have to explain that to you?"

She was losing it. His fingers pushed against her outer lips harder, making her body move, as if on its very own, grinding against his cock. Dual pleasure, but so much pain wanting something that wasn't meant to be.

"I've been attracted to you for a long time, we tried and it didn't work out." Sara gasped, as he nibbled on her ear and worked down her neck.

"You assumed I was finished! You made it feel like I was in charge, but in reality, you were the one in charge and me…well I followed your lead like I've been doing most of my life." He bit down on the pulse in her neck and she moaned. "I'm done following people around and trying to please them. It's about time I did something for myself, don't you think?"

"Maybe that's been your problem, Gil. Thinking people want you to follow, when all they want is for you to be yourself and take charge for once." She knew as soon as she said those words; she had given away her desires and needs.

Gil lifted her body against his and moved several steps to her desk, dropping down in her comfortable large leather chair. His inner voice was rejoicing with excitement. This is what she truly wanted, to be dominated and thoroughly loved. He somehow turned her around and now had her lying across his lap.

Sara started to struggle, but his hand came down firmly on her butt. Her wiggling stopped. After several more spanks Sara did her best to look at him over her shoulder.

"Do you feel like a man now, Gil?" Sara growled and saw a smirk bless his soft lips.

"No, but I know it makes you hot and bothered."

He managed to lift her skirt and slip, tearing her underwear and baring her soft smooth skin to him. Sara forced herself not to squirm, but she wasn't the only one turned on. Gil's cock was hard and full, pushing into her side and pulsing harder each time his hand contacted with her now beat red ass.

Gil tightened his hold on her, knowing his next words would only infuriate her more.

"Not so bossy now, are you my dear?"

"How dare you! You forget who your boss is. Stop this right now, Gil." Sara tried her boss tone, but all he did was laugh.

"I dare a lot and if I'm not mistaken, work hours have been over for a while, Miss Sidle." He dropped his hand harder and he was thrilled by her unknowingly rising up to meet his hand. "As for you being my boss, that envelope contains my resignation. I am no longer under your employment."

He palmed her ass, pinching her reddened flesh, making her ache almost unbearable; she shivered on his lap.

"You want to be dominated by the man who fucks you, don't you? This is what you need, Sara, ache for and so desperately seek out in a lover?

Yes, it was. It's all she's ever wanted but she can't tell him that or she'll most likely lose any respect he has for her.

"No…" Sara whispered and gasped as his finger slipped into her with ease.

"Really? You could've fooled me, but seeing how wet and hot you are for me, Sara, I'd have to disagree with you."

"No…" she started, but when he added a second finger, she lost all train of thought. "Don't…" she moaned, but it meant nothing to either one of them.

"Do you really want me to stop, my dear?" Gil asked, as he pulled his fingers from her body. Sara felt empty, her breathing calmed down, her juices now running down her thighs, knowing he could see what he had done to her.

"Your body doesn't seem to have the same mind set as your head." His hand came down on her ass a few more times before standing up and laying her face down on her desk. Sara attempted to get up, but he held her in place. She was getting skittish now; anyone could walk in and see them at any moment. Her hands tried to pull down her skirt and slip, but when he started sucking on her neck and nipping; she stopped.

"I'm going to fuck you and for a change I'll take what I want, not what you tell me too." His voice was husky and he didn't care. This was about proving to Sara that he was all man and she was his. He dropped his hand between her thighs, pushing deeper into her until she moaned with pleasure and arched to meet his fingers with each stroke.

Sara was so embarrassed, but still hotter than she had ever been. She wanted more, wanted him to fill her, but wouldn't tell him. Her ass still stung from his spankings and wished the same sting was in other places.

Gil removed his fingers from inside Sara, and heard her let out a cry of disappointment. He fumbled with his belt and zipper. Gil was trying to open his pants, while holding back his need to fill her as quickly as possible. He freed himself quickly, and started to rub his member up and down, getting well lubricated with her juices.

Sara felt him rubbing her, stimulating her, and driving her crazy with the tip of his cock. She lifted her hips, having him fill her almost instantly, making her forget that she was supposed to be quiet; not letting him know what he was doing to her. She moved upwards to meet each of his thrusts.

No, this wouldn't happen. He was in charge this time…not her. He pulled out and brought his hand down hard on her ass, four times. He leaned over her and was close to her ear, while his hands grabbed and fondled her ass.

"I'll take you this way any time I want, whenever I want." He licked her neck where her pulse was strongest and felt her shiver. "You'll oblige me because it makes you hot and excited, and dripping with need." He bit down again as his hand came up and cupped her breast.

She didn't answer him, but felt him change positions, as the pressure on her back eased. When his tongue touched her thigh, Sara jerked and gripped her desk to keep herself from shaking with desire.

Gil stayed behind her and kept her bent over her desk. Sara was a sight to behold, if only he could keep her this way. Her skirt and slip bunched up around her waist, her underwear torn to shreds, her thighs and sex glistening with her juice. He would take long strokes with his tongue, then short, keeping her guessing what he was about to do next.

Sara was so tired of being in charge, first in the boardroom and mostly in the bedroom since she left Europe. Well no more! She wanted to let her hair down and just let go of all the responsibilities. This is what she wanted, a real man to dominate in the bedroom and to take what he wanted from her; without her having to explain in vivid detail what she expected.

He knew this is what she had been talking about, underlining her deepest and darkest desire; between each word spoken. Complaining about no one knowing her well enough to take that step, ensuring that she gets what her body and heart craves.

When his finger joined his tongue, she lost her fight with her emotions. A groan of pleasure erupted from her throat and he stopped. She was so close, so damn close and he stopped?

"What the hell?" She gasped, teetering on the edge; wanting nothing more but that last final touch to send her over.

"You'll come when I let you and not a minute sooner." He grasped her hair and turned her head around to face him. Her eyes were dark with desire and what he only assumed was love. "You are mine and mine only." She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head so he couldn't read the truth in her eyes. He knew she was avoiding his question, so he smacked her ass and pulled her hair a little more. "Say it!" His growl made her shiver.

Sara opened her eyes, looked directly into his and gasped at the emotions there. Desire, lust, and dare she wish it…love?

"Yes," She whispered so low he almost didn't hear her, but he did. "I'm yours." His mouth came down on hers hard, sure enough to bruise. His tongue pushed forcibly into her mouth, even though she would not deny him anything…ever again.

He had to keep his body under control. Hearing her confession set his heart into over drive. He pulled back from their kiss and whatever protest she was going to make died when he turned her around and placed her facing him on her desk.

Sara couldn't help but squeak when her tender ass touched the coolness of her wooden desk. Luckily for her it did ebb some pain but only stoked the fire waiting to engulf her more as she let her eyes take him in. He stood naked from the waist down, his hand stroking his erection, and his pants bunched up around his ankles. His face was covered in sweat; his eyes held a look that almost dared her to run away and the expression on his face told her he knew what she was thinking.

He watched her eyes finally take in his appearance. Her gaze lingered on his still painfully hard erection before looking him in the eyes. He could tell she was about to say some smart assed remark but decided to let her hang herself; it was Sara after all.

Sara should have kept her mouth shut, let him take control like she wanted, but being in control was what she was used to.

"If you're done now, Gil…" Sara's reply was breathless. She did her best to sound like a boss but, even to her ears, it sounded pathetic. She looked at him and noticed a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"You don't think for a minute that I actually believe any of the words coming out of your mouth, do you?" When he laughed, it was like a sensual wave of warmth and affection flowed through her and she even jumped a little shocked by the tremor in her body. "You act all high and mighty, like nothing in the world can bring you down." He smiled at her. "I used to think that someone needed to bend you over their knees and give you a spanking, but now…" He stepped closer and ran a finger down her cheek. "I can see it would have only turned you on. This is what gets you off, isn't it my dear?"

She didn't want to answer him and didn't until his hold on her jaw increased slightly.

"I would advise you answer me, my dear." He didn't wait for it. He grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it open, yanking it down her arms. "I hate these new brassieres for women." He tried unclasping the hooks and couldn't. Not caring anymore, he tore it from her skin as well.

Sara was amused by his reaction towards her breasts. He bunched them together and started to suck, nip and fondle them with such determination. Her body was overheating with pleasure. She was squirming, trying to stop, but each proved only to make her burn deeper for him.

He listened to her breathing growing more rapid. She was getting close again and he pulled away.

"Don't stop." came Sara's whisper.

"Why should I continue?" Gil was baiting her and she knew it, but this time she didn't care. If it was more of a declaration he wanted…then by God he'd get it.

"Because you make me hot. Make me come again…please!" She begged for it and it gave him a small rush having her admit it.

"How?" His question wasn't unreasonable but caught her off guard.

"Any way you want." Her reply came without hesitation and total honesty.

In the next instant she was flat on her back, her legs over his shoulders and his hands groping her breasts. The head of his erection was at her opening and it was almost unbearable.

"Please, Gil, I'm so close." She whispered. He continued his slow, torturous strokes; making sure he did not penetrate her yet while bumping her clit each time.

"You'll come only when I want you to." He said with a growl, biting down on her nipple and thrusting forward; burring himself balls deep within her warmth.

Sara gasped and moaned as her orgasm rippled through her. Her muscles tightening around him automatically, desperately gripping on for dear life; afraid he might just pull out and be done with her.

He remained still. Afraid if he moved he'd lose it. God, she was so tight, hot and dripping wet for him; perfection. Her eyes opened, when she smiled lazily at him; he noted the sedated look and the glow to her skin that was remarkable. Watching her made him want to smile with satisfaction, but he didn't.

Sara knew he wasn't done yet. One look at his face and one would probably think he was in pain. Gil's skin had a fine layer of sweat and he was breathing hard. He was still hard as a rock and twitching, maybe waiting for her signal to continue? She moved her hips up, deepening his thrusts, thus making her moan with pleasure.

He was losing his control and very quickly at that. Grabbing her hips, harder than he normally would, he continued to pound into her core, still feeling her muscles quiver around him.

"That's it my dear, make me come." His hoarse voice sent Sara into spasms. Her hands touched everywhere she could reach, seeing how she hasn't touched him at all and figured this was his way of giving her the permission she needed.

He marveled in the way her hands flew around his body. When she cupped his balls, he came with a loud roar, his release instantly easing his fit and he gave several more strokes before he finally dropped onto her chest; in exhaustion.

They lay there quietly, their bodies covered with sweat and other bodily fluids, clothes ripped and her desk, with paper work on it, all in shambles. Gil rose on his elbows and looked at her.

"Why could you have not said what you wanted?" She blinked and a small smile graced her lips.

"Now where would be the fun in me telling you what I wanted? It wouldn't have been the same if I told you what I needed." Softly spoken, yet loudly heard by his ears. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Definitely, easier, but our little journey has been quiet a memorable one at that." His finger traced her jaw and rubbed her cheek. "So, my dear, where do we go from here?"

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him to her.

"Well…we go home and get cleaned up. Then we go out for dinner at a nice restaurant because I think we've worked up a healthy appetite." She touched his brow.

"What else did you learn while away from home?"

"Only time will tell, Gil."

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't pushed you away in the garden that day. If we were caught by…?" She placed her finger on his lips.

"We'll never know and there's no sense in dwelling on the past now." She removed her finger and kissed his lips softly. "All I do know is your rejection triggered something inside me, my appetite for lust and dominance, and of course now that I have you… you'll have to satisfy it and me."

"I will surely do my best." He kissed her nose.

"I'm sure you'll do better." Sara squeezed his ass and laughed when he gave a little jerk. He stood reluctantly and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he turned her, looking for the remaining clothing.

"How red is my ass?" She asked bending over to grab her pumps that fell off.

"Not red enough." He whispered in her ear, after standing back up. He pushed her thighs wider for his viewing and administrations.

Oh, yes. This was a start to a beautiful relationship, indeed.

**The End.**

**A/N: Again, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as I have writing it. I do have a problem with ending but like I said it is a happy one, right? Thank you all (readers, reviewers, beta's and other writers) and you are appreciated. I hope you all enjoy your weekend. **


End file.
